Eyes are a window to the souL
by MyStIc BlAcK PhOeNix
Summary: A fic based around Kai and his past coming to haunt him, especially one certain individual... swearing etc in later chaps, everyoneOC R&R please! thankies! Chap 8 up!
1. 1

Chapter 1: The girl

Me- Hello all, i am back, this isAll will be revealed or whatever i re-named it, but have decided to start afresh and upload it again:D enjoy!

Yamikaiemi: How you lot doing?

Maritamai: shut up, anyway review please!

Bob: Nothing except anything you don't see on the show and the plot is owned.

Chapter 1: the girl

The bladebreakers stood in the front garden of Tyson's dojo, practising for the up coming tournament in Australia that they flew out too in 3 weeks.

"Aw Chief!" Tyson moaned collapsing on the grass, panting hard.

"C'mon Tyson, get up, we've got loads more to do before Kai gets back," Kenny pleaded,

"Why would Mr. Sourpuss care?" Tyson sulked, staying where he was

"Get up Tyson, you know what Kai'll do next training session if he hears what you're doing," Max laughed as Tyson leapt to his feet, Rei just rolled his eyes and pulled out Driger.

"Lets just train please, before Kai gets back and kills us all," Rei said sighing,

Kenny nodded in agreement and Max also got ready to launch.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kai's P.O.V:

Finally, a break from the lame excuses for bladers, I can't believe I'm stuck on their team, and with no one to keep my sanity from disappearing altogether! I'm walking across Jiragti lane alone, just thinking about lost memories and images I've seen in my sleep. Not only from Balkov Abbey but other places that are wiped completely from my mind, two prominent figures stick out in my minds eye, one with bright red hair and icy blue eyes, the other with long, deep red hair and crimson eyes. Tala and ? I've searched for many days now, just wandering around waiting for said ? To turn up. I don't know why I'm waiting like I am, all my memory can say is keep looking forwards… whatever that means.

End Kai's P.O.V

Kai's walk brought him to the local bullet train station, where he pulled up the hood of the black hoodie he was wearing and looked out onto the platform. The next train pulled up at a tremendous speed and floods of passengers came off, one caught his eye, a tall slim figure wearing a dark blue hoodie, covering her hair. However, her eyes were obvious, a deep crimson, and four triangles resided under her eyes, upside down. Kai stared at her until she could feel the weight of his stare andcaught his eye. No emotion was in either person; they had seen all wanted to. Each other.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Chief! We've practised for three hours straight, can we eat now?" whinged Tyson giving Kenny a puppy dog eyes look.

"C'mon chief, he doesn't practise this much in a week, let alone straight!" Max said, also wanting his lunch, just then Kai jumped over the wall, face covered, making him look even scarier than he already was.

"Hey! What the hell do you think your doing?" Tyson yelled, there was no way this guy was going to do anything to his property, Kai grinned to himself, and this just got interesting!

"I want to challenge Tyson to a beybattle." Kai said in a hoarse tone, Tyson grinned cockily,

"Bring it on!" He smirked and got out dragoon, both bladers launched their blades into the dish.

"Go dragoon, knock him out!" Tyson commanded, Kai raised one arm and shot it back down, Dranzer obeyed by circling dragoon very fast until it was a blur, then when Tyson was very dizzy and confused, Dranzer knocked Dragoon clear of the stadium.

"You need more practise, 5 extra laps tomorrow," Kai growled taking down his hood, and looking at he bemused faces of his teammates.

"Hey Kai, Um, that was incredulous!" Kenny stuttered replaying the battle so he could analyse it.

"What? How did you beet me?" Tyson's eyes were as wide as plates,

"Ummm, Kai, Dranzer has improved by 125 percentin two days," Kenny said weekly, starting at the screen as if he was glued to it.

"I know." Kai said monotonously, Max grinned at Kai who sighed.

"How?" Tyson asked astounded.

"Unlike some, I train." Kai stated simply,

"Can we eat now?" Tyson asked, Max bounded in after Tyson who was followed by a distressed Kenny, annoyed Rei and bored Kai. Once they were inside Tyson's grandpa jumped out at them,

"Yo lil dudes! What ya doin' outta practise?" Grandpa asked scarily

"We're having lunch gramps," Tyson explained, and Grandpa gladly accepted that they go out to eat!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kai's P.O.V:

They all left for the restaurant, not noticing that i had slipped off on my own, to find the girl again. The sparks that had crackled during our brief meeting at he train station told me she was someone special, probablyfrom my past. I'm not surprised,I can't remember many peoplebutthis one has some significance. I wonder why? None of the pathetic excuses for bladers were in anyway special to me. She reminds me of Tala and myself, the eyes and the facial appearance. Memory loss is nothing but annoying, I envy my teammates as they can remember at will, although it may be horrific I wish to know why I am what I am today.

Me- Thank you for reading!

Yamikaiemi: what she said

Zi: flames are eaten by me, so flame at will, we don't care, just say what you feel! Review please! Meh what a crappy speech that was.

MTA- in other words R&R pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaseeeeeeeeeeeee!


	2. 2

**Chapter 2: Profiles 1 and remembering**

Me- hello!

Yamikaiemi: thanks to Konfizkate91! yay my first reviewer! (of this fic)

Zi: whatever, just get on with it!

Bob: same as chapter 1.

"-Blah-" talking a different language

Name- Maria

Nickname- Flame/Ria

Age- 18

Birth Date- 21st October

Gender- Female

Hair Colour- Red

Hair Style- long, always down

Eye Colour- Crimson

Personality- mood swings, hormonal mostly intense and very 'red' emotionally.

Clothing:

Normal- red/black clothing (any kind) and black boots

School- they are in a private school. The uniforms are at the bottom of the form.

Formal- sleeveless red or black dress that flows past her ankles, black knee high boots

Sleeping- red tank top and black trousers (pj style)

Accessories- ruby studded anklet, tattoo on right shoulder of a crimson and icy blue yin-yang

Favourite Music/Band- rock and soul music

Hobbies- beyblading, gymnastics, singing, acting playing the flute and acoustic guitar

Fears- French people, Boris and cows

Dreams/Goals- to become either a famous musician or world champion builder

Family- Rei Kon (she's his sister)

History- lived in China until she was five then was captured by Boris etc escaped from the abbey aged 15

Genealogy- Chinese, Russian

Beyblade Colours/Style- Silver/ Red blade (both bitbeasts live in the same blade)

Speed style blade with

A: 3 stars

D: 3 stars

E: 4 stars

Bit Beast Name & Type- she has two bitbeasts (don't ask why! i don't know)

1) Flamedra red fire phoenix

2) Dawn silver and pink parrot

Bit Beast Element-

1) Fire

2) Moon

Attacks-

Flamedra:

1) Flaming fusion (fuses with Maria)

2) Wall of fire (defence)

3) Vixen lashing (speed)

4) (I hope you don't mind me adding this one) Burnt at the stake (attack)

Dawn:

1) Moonlit arrow (attack)

2) Destiny's bond (fusion)

3) Flying mouse (speed)

4) Shimmering wall of silver (defence)

Quotes: touch the hair and die

Per lease! My mother could blade better than that

I can't help being me! So live with it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Maria walked along the shore of the lake, the waves lapping at her feet gently, it reminded her of many good times she had shared, even if she couldn't remember them at all! The good feeling soon vanished as she heard footsteps, someone approaching behind her. She span round on her heel like lightning to face none other than the blue haired boy from her dreams.

_Maria's dream:_

_She was sitting on a snow covered tree branch about 3-5 years ago, hiding from her boyfriend. The bluenett however had been caught, and taken for punishment. Maria did not know this and began too worry. Tala came outside and helped her down, telling her what had happened, her eyes widened as she saw the blue haired boy standing in a pool of blood, fighting for his life against a pack of vicious bladers and a pack of dogs. Tala held a strong grip on her shoulder and forced her to watch him._

_New dream_

_Two figures were called into a dark damp room, one with two-toned hair, and the other with bright red. A man with an evil laugh placed them in two tubes, filled the tubes with liquid and waited for the boys to faint before taking them to the 'experiment room'. Maria ran as fast as she could, but her effort was in vain, the doors closed with an echoing bang around the empty corridors. _

_End dream_

She stood mesmerised by his eyes, the deep crimson that acted as walls.

"-Who are you?-" Maria asked in Russian, sternly.

"-Who wants to know?-" Kai replied equally as grumpy, her eyes softened he noticed, and he flinched as she touched his cheek. Curiosity filled her deep red orbs as her fingers ran over the blue triangle tattoos he had.

"-I know you….. I swear I do-" Maria raised his hand to her own triangle tattoos and a jolt of electricity ran through them both.

"-Kai-" Kai replied moving a stray lock of red hair out of her eyes, Maria thought hard for a minute, trying to remember.

"-Maria-" she replied after, Kai almost cracked a smile, she was the abbey reject he was looking for.

"-I've been looking for you-" They both said at the same time, Kai nodded his head and walked away, back to the restaurant, "just in time to pay," He thought bitterly.

Me- sorry about the shortness folks, it will be longer next time!

Zi: or so she says!

Emi-chan: R&R pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!


	3. 3

**Chapter 3: thoughts.**

Me- this chapter has been re-done completely!

Yamikaiemi: yeah, not so confusing this time! It's all in Kai or Maria's P.O.V

Me- shut it! Anyway on with the chap! Thank you any reviewers!

Bob: same as chapter 2

"&blah&" Kai

"(Blah)" Dranzer

"¬Blah¬" Maria

"!Blah!" Flamedra

"£Blah£" Dawn

Kai's P.O.V:

"&Hey Dranz…do you know why my memories are forbidden to me?&"

"(You chose for it to be this way)"

"&Did I?&"

"(Yes)"

"&I wont to know&"

"(I'm sorry but only one person has the keys to your memories, it ain't me!)"

"&Helpful Dranz, and I suppose you know who it is?&"

"(Maybe….)"

Maria's P.O.V:

"¬Do you guys have any idea where my memories are?¬"

"£How many times have we have this conversation?£"

"!Too many, I lost count after the first 50…!"

"¬Shut up you, wouldn't you like to know what your memories are if you lost them¬"

"!If they were as bad as yours, then yes!"

"¬I don't care!¬"

"£Quiet you two!£"

"¬C'mon, you've got to know something!¬"

"£We do£"

"!Shut it!"

"¬Spill it birdy¬"

"£You hold the key to someone else's suppressed memories, and in turn someone else holds your key£"

"!And I suppose you waltz right up to the nearest bloke and say, hey do you have my memories!"

"£Don't be stupid£"

"¬Rich coming from you!¬"

Kai's P.O.V:

"&Out with it Dranz, who has my memory key?&"

"(For the 325745687 time, I can' tell you!)"

"&Why?&"

"(Because it's your duty to find out yourself master)"

"&Does this person, have to be anyone imparticular?&"

"(Yes)"

"&Wait a sec, that face&"

"(What face?)"

"&The one at the train station&"

"(Go on…)"

"&Oh forget it!&"

"(No I think you are on to something… what did the face look like?)"

"&Red eyes and triangles…&"

"(Was there sparks?)"

"&Yes…Why do you ask?&"

"(Sparks of lovers)"

"&………Lovers…….&"

Maria's P.O.V

"¬What am I looking for?¬"

"!Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer, I'm not sure if we're authorised to say!"

"£One detail, blue£"

"¬Helpful¬"

"!Hey we can't help it! We're bound by laws and stuff!"

"¬Bitbeasts have laws?¬!

"!Yeah!"¬

"¬Well, is it against the 'law' for me to describe someone and you to comment?¬"

"£I Dunno?£"

"¬Well, the most recent guy I've seen, was at the train station earlier I think his name was Kai…¬"

"!Yipeeeeeeee! Our long hunt is over!"

"¬Okaaaaaaay that is scary¬"

"£Isn't she just£"

"!Shut it you!"

End P.O.V- Back with Kai

Tyson and Max were driving Rei and Kai up the wall, prancing about on a sugar high. The normally sane and calm Rei was losing his patience, a purple anime vein appearing on his head, he turned to Kai

"I'm outta here," He muttered walking out of the front door, Kai turned on his heal and walked out of the opposite door, he vaulted over the fence and wandered down through the narrow allies of Bakuten, enjoying the silence back allies offered,

"Get your fucking hands off me!" A voice to his right yelled, he recognised the tone, but couldn't quite place it. Kai picked up his pace and ran towards the source of the voice.

"Not this time you whore," Kai heard a male voice growl in reply to the earlier shriek, meaning either; he was raping a girl, or was considerably gay.

"Hold on," Kai muttered under his breath, turning his run into a sprint, soon after he came to a small gate at the back of an alley on the other side of town, he jumped over the gate and crept over to the trees.

"Let me go!" The female voice shrieked,

"Tell me what I need to know," The male voice was becoming impatient

"I've already said I can't!" The female explained

"Why? Did he put you up to this? What did he say?" The male snarled.

"I don't know!" The female sounded distressed, Kai climbed the nearest tree to him swiftly and silently. He peered downwards, the girl he had met yesterday, was leaning up against the tree he was in. The guy advanced on her, a lustful look in his eyes. Maria turned around and started to climb the tree, she squealed as she saw Kai, but too cover him the bloke had just yanked down on her ankle. Kai put a finger to his lips and climbed down the back of the tree, leaving Maria to deal with the bloke. (Gee that's tiresome, lets call him bob :D). Bob clambered up the tree after her, and pushed her down. Maria pinched him hard and attempted to free herself from his grip, but she didn't have the strength. He growled and picked her up by the neck, forcing his lips to hers, sliding a hand underneath her tee shirt. Kai slid round the tree and climbed up behind Bob, within 30 seconds he was unconscious. Maria jumped out of the tree, followed by Kai.

"-You saved my life-" She panted, falling too her knees, Kai looked down on her, debating within himself whether too help.

"-Who was he?-" Kai asked monotonously, helping her to her feet.

"-An old acquaintance-" Maria croaked. Kai slid an arm around her waist and walked her through the allies,

"-Where are you staying?-" Kai asked, sitting down on a bench, next to Maria.

"-With some old dude, think his name's Dickinson-" Maria replied, taking a bandage out of her bag.

"-I'll take you back to the place I'm staying, it'll be easier-" Kai lifted her bridal style and carried her to Tyson's back garden, where he put her down. Kai walked inside and poked Rei, signalling him to follow; Kai led him into the garden where Maria was sitting.

"Rei, Maria," "-Maria this is Rei-" Kai introduced leaning on the wall.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me- phew that took forever!

Emi-Chan- you're just too lazy to update! That's why!

Zi- R&R plz

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	4. 4

CHAPTER 4: Agreement

Me- yo peoples!

Emi-Chan- lets get this story rolling!

Bob- she owns:

me

Emi-Chan

Maritamai

Zi

all 38+ Oc's

smelly P.E kit

some shoes

some clothes

school books

10. stationary

11. nail varnish

12. a mini library of books (not j/king!)

Me- yeah I think they get the point! SHUT UP!

Bob- all right keep your hair on! For a full list of things we own, go to the profile!

Me- don't bother, it's not in there.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What happened?" Rei asked looking at her condition.

"-Ya don't wanna know, trust me-" Maria replied, useless really considering Rei couldn't understand Russian. Therefore, she repeated herself in Chinese he nodded.

"You want to take her inside?" Rei asked, Kai nodded and lifted her up in one swift but careful motion, Rei watched, half amazed, half weirded out.

"She's staying with Mr. Dickinson." Kai said shortly, sitting Maria down on the sofa then walking off to get the phone, he passed it to Rei who dialled Mr. Dickinson's telephone number.

!RING!

"Hello?" Mr. Dickinson's secretary answered.

"Hi, is Mr. Dickinson in? It's Rei from the bladebreakers, I've got something important to tell him." Rei spoke then waited patiently for her to answer.

"Hang on I'll pass you through." She replied, then with a click of a button they were transferred through to Mr. Dickinson.

"Hello Rei, what can I do for you?" Mr. D asked cheerfully

"Hey Mr. D, Kai's found someone called Maria, she's in a state and says she's staying with you." Rei replied he heard a shocked gasp on the other end.

"Are you at the dojo? I'll send a car over immediately!" Mr. Dickinson hung up the phone. He turned his attention to Maria,

"- Do I know you-" He asked in Chinese, sitting down next to her.

"-I wouldn't know-" She replied, shrugging her shoulders

"-What's your full name?-" Rei asked intrigued by her

"-Maria Konova Kumichnoz, or at least that's what I was told-" Maria replied thinking over her answer carefully.

"-Reimond (Raymond) Tyoshi Kon-" Rei said grinning, his fangs slipping over his lower lip, Maria smiled back her own fangs sliding over her lower lip.

"-You're a neko-jin?-" Rei exclaimed happily, hopefully she'd stick around; he needed someone he could relate to. Kai was ok to a certain extent but another Neko would be fantastic! Kai grunted, and drew Rei and Maria's attention to the doorway, where a flustered Mr. Dickinson and escort were waiting. Maria smiled at Mr. D, who walked over and sat next to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked, Rei was about to state that she didn't speak Japanese, when Kai opened his mouth and translated;

"-Are you ok?-" Maria smiled and nodded her head,

"-He saved me-" She replied.

" He saved me," Kai repeated, Mr. Dickinson grinned from ear to ear,

"Well my boy I am very grateful, if anything happened to her after Russia then I couldn't forgive myself,"

"-Well my boy I am very grateful, if anything happened to her after Russia then I couldn't forgive myself-" Kai replicated, then looked into her eyes,

"-Who are you?-" He asked her sternly, mahogany meeting crimson.

"-I don't know, none of us did, we we're taken, our parents killed-" She said in a fair away voice,

"-The Abbey-" Kai spat, Maria simply looked into space and replied distantly

"- Yes, I wonder whatever happened to Hiwatari-Sama after I left, he always said I was a key to something-"

Kai clenched his fists and picked her up by the throat,

"Kai put her down at once!" Mr Dickinson ordered, Kai made no move to acknowledge this command. He was simply blinded by anger,

"-I made a promise when I left that hell hole, anyone who called 'him' –Sama again would pay dearly for their mistake-" Kai growled,

"-Hn and what mistake would that be?-" Maria sneered, hurt evident in her eyes.

"-I am Kai Hiwatari, grandson of Voltaire Hiwatari, he is traitorous to his family, and calling him that is an insult to me and my parents graves.-" He spat bitterly throwing her to the ground. Maria felt a throbbing in her left hand, she removed the fingerless glove, and noticed the scar was burning.

"-Your debt is clear Hiwatari Kai-" she said in a voice unlike her own. He looked at his right hand, the age old wound bled fresh, causing no pain.

"What on earth is going on Kai? Explain to me at once!" Mr. Dickinson barked, Kai still took no notice and took a knife out of his pocket.

"-The phoenix's flame will return, once the blood of the bearers betrayed, the culprits be icy slick. Beware the purple flame-" Kai read aloud from the back of his locket.

"-Y..you have one?" Maria stuttered looking at the locket and taking out her own, Kai threw he the knife at her. Maria caught it, the blade traced her scar, and it bled anew.

"-Great, I now my life is complete, guess what? I've now been betrayed 100 times!-" Kai said sarcastically grabbing hold of Maria's hand and combining the blood. A powerful surge of energy was sent through them, shocking their bodies to the core. A ball of pure concentrated energy encircled the two of them; Rei and Mr. Dickinson had to shield their eyes. Once the light had cleared Kai and Maria's unconscious forms fell to the ground.

"We'll look after her, and if she agrees, and if Kai doesn't object, she'll be on the team." Rei said to Mr. Dickinson, who nodded in agreement and left the dojo. As if on cue Tyson, Max and Kenny walked in.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Zi- bai peoples

Emi-Chan- hehe cliffy!

Me- a bad one. Oh well!

Bob- R&R pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!

Emi-Chan- you shmell!

Me- have you been at the cookie jar again?

Emi-chan _nods hyperactively _yup:D

Me- _hangs head _well; we'll see when the next re-write'll be.

YKE- when she's calmed down!


	5. 5

Chapter 5: can't think of a name!

Me- I really am stuck! _Bangs head on computer table_

Emi-Chan- y'know what?

Me- whatever it is can't be good

Emi-Chan- shut up, aren't you meant to be finishing homework?

Me- SHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _Finger on lips to exaggerate the point_

**Thanks for reviews they are fantastic to receive**

Bob- of all the crap we own, beyblade is not included

"What the fuck?" Kai muttered, noticing he was in a hospital bed. Without any warning he leapt out of bed and sprinted out of the hospital and back to Tyson's dojo. He burst through the door, Rei and Max were up and training, Tyson however was- as to be expected- still in bed.

"Why the hell was I in hospital?" He asked coldly, Rei flinched and replied:

"Well, you were out cold for 3 days solid so we decided to take you to a hospital." He couldn't meet Kai's cold eyes.

"WTF were you thinking?" Maria shouted as she stormed in through the door, a blazing aura of anger surrounding her, as opposed to Kai's ice field.

"-I wondered how long it'd take you-" Kai smirked inwardly, Maria turned her head sharply towards him,

"- Who did that? -" She asked Kai turned his head to face Rei, then back to Maria. She took the hint immediately and began ranting at him in Chinese until he was bent over backward cowering.

"-What?-" Rei asked shocked, Maria straightened up and walked back over to Kai,

"- Dude, what the hell are this lot on?-"

"- No idea-" Kai replied.

"Maria, do you want to be on our team?" Kenny asked Maria, she put on a puzzled face and shook her head,

"-Join the bladebreakers?-" Kai asked, she nodded and took out a red and silver beyblade. "-Haven't seen that in a while-"

"Well, Kai, can you battle her? For stats?" Kenny asked, Kai shook his head and walked out of the room.

"What's up with him?" Max asked picking up Dreciel from the practise dish, and walking over to the others.

"-Leave him alone, I'll deal with it-" Maria said to Rei in Chinese, he bowed his head and watched her walk out of the door.

938729387495945739572

(A/N: all of the speech in between the above and below number paragraph breaker thingies is in Russian so the others can't understand it k? D)

"Hey," Maria smiled, Kai merely nodded in reply, he sat down on the dojo practise room floor and crossed his legs, Maria followed suit. They sat in complete silence for about 10 mins until Maria got up and went over to where grampa granger kept his class kendo stick things (A/N: is that what their called?) she picked one up and swung it about a few times, going through the swift movements she had been taught.

"Why did you comeback?" Kai asked getting up to collect a kendo stick for himself, Maria turned to face him,

"Long story, how come you didn't remember?" She asked him worriedly.

"If you remembered me then you should know the answer to that question," Kai replied monotonously, coming towards her and striking a few blows, most of which she parried.

"The explosion?" Maria asked, ducking another attack and dropping her stick at exactly the same time as Kai.

"Exactly." Kai responded, jabbing at her with a left hook, she ducked and aimed a kick at his stomach; neither hit their target as grampa granger poked his kendo stick through the middle, Tyson and the others stood behind him.

9285794523983457025

"I wont have any home dawgs fightin each other, y'all hear!" Grandpa shouted, Maria turned around and smiled at him, "Hey girlie, I'm t-bone's gramps, feel free to stay here with the boys,"

"-Thanks gramps! I'm the newest edition to the bladebreakers, Maria Kumichnoz-" Maria replied,

"Thanks gramps, I'm the newest edition to the bladebreakers, Maria Kumichnoz" Kai translated, grampa smiled and went out of the room.

"What was that about Kai?" Tyson asked, "Fighting with a team member! We thought you trusted her,"

"I do. That was merely a workout," Kai replied shortly, taking a few steps backward. Maria watched him carefully; she knew what he was planning. He stood there and watched as she somersaulted over the others, landing on his cupped hands, Kai removed one hand to take one of hers and they balanced for 1 minute, not shaking, sweating or anything. Tyson, Max, Rei and Kenny watched in awe at the precise movements performed.

Blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah

"That was amazing guys!" Tyson grinned when they finally stopped, Kai glared at him. Maria put a hand on his arm,

"-Don't be so harsh, they don't deserve it-" She whispered walking ahead, Kai remained emotionless and walked off into the garden.

"Honestly, that guy is impossible!" Hillary sighed walking in.

"Hey Hill, where'd you come from?" Tyson asked stupidly Hillary cuffed him round the back of his head.

"The door moron" Hillary snapped Tyson flinched.

Donedonedonedonedonedonedonedonedone

WTF What The Fuck

Me- phew, got a bit of writers block on that one!

Zi- you get writers block n everything

Emi-Chan- shut up!

Maritamai- flames are used to roast Tyson! MWAHAHAHAHAHA

Tyson- I'm too good looking to die! Review!

All the rest- you wish


	6. 6

**Chapter 6: A Blast from the Past**

Me- hey, hey everyone!

:silence:

Me- GET YOUR WORTHLESS ASSES IN HERE NOW!

:everyone runs in:

Emi-Chan: sorry, there was ice-cream ;;

Bob- :rolls eyes: we do not own beyblade, do we make ourselves clear?

93872983569345603754

"Oh Hills, this is our new member, Maria." Rei explained pointing at the red head.

"-Holy crap, who are you?-" Maria asked as Hillary poked her on the shoulder to get her attention,

"What?" Hillary asked.

"-Maria this is Hillary, she helps us with our training-" Rei explained in Chinese, Maria smiled and put out a hand for Hillary to shake, but received a hug instead. Maria reacted badly and jumped away leaving Hillary nursing a possibly broken wrist. Just then Kai came charging into the room cursing under his breath.

"Stupid bloody sons of a bitch!" He growled inaudibly pointing to the practise room. "Get in there now," He snarled, they did as they were told very quickly!

"Right, today we'll have 10 laps around the dojo and grounds, half an hour of weights and then launching practise," Hillary said nervously looking at Kai, who nodded.

5 laps later……

"Can't go on… need food…" Tyson panted stumbling over his own feet and landing flat on his face.

"C'mon Tyson, get your ass into gear before Kai does it for you!" Hillary barked, Tyson swallowed nervously and began running again.

"Move it Tyson," Kai growled as he lapped Tyson for the third time, Maria close at his heals. Suddenly Grampa granger jumped out in front of Kai, giving him just enough time to duck the flying katana blade that was coming his way.

"K-Dude, there's a black wolf waiting for you at the door," He walked off leaving Kai too continue jogging but changing course so he met this so called black wolf. Kai soon came to a black sapphire blade that was spinning, he recognised it but couldn't quite place it. A blast of jet black light shot out of the blade, which soon was replaced by a pitch-black wolf with glaring crimson eyes that could pierce your very soul.

"Phoenix bearer." The wolf growled

"Kiarou." Kai replied.

"My mistress wishes to see you, she has a new deal." Kiarou said

"If she wants to see me then she can fucking well come to me for once," Kai growled turning round and walking off to find his teammates.

"Tonight Hiwatari, is your last chance otherwise my mistress may have to take drastic measures." And with that Kiarou vanished back into her blade, which spun off down the street.

"Whatever." Kai mumbled to himself. His mood didn't lighten when he saw the Bladebreakers sprawled across the grass doing something or the other.

"Kon and Konova get on weights, Tate and granger I want you two to help the other with your own specified field." Kai instructed walking into the weights room.

293842 Outside 525735

"Speciwhat?" Tyson asked bemused, so Kenny lowered the educational value of what Kai said.

"You and Max have to help the other with your own special abilities, so Max helps you with defence and you help him with attack." Kenny translated.

"Ok!" Tyson grinned getting Dragoon out as did Max.

"Okies, Ty just copy what I do," Max instructed launching Dreciel, He performed a few basic Defence manoeuvres, which Tyson just grasped. "Ty, I didn't know your defence was so bad! Or I'd of tried to help earlier!" Max exclaimed, Tyson scowled.

"Thanks Max." He growled, picking up Dragoon and walking off in a strop. Max ran over to him, they both stopped as they were mesmerised by what was going on inside the weights room.

9873592385923in the weights room23985675

"What the hell do you mean go away?" Maria shouted at Kai, his eyes darkened as he replied

"I don't want you hurt again Maria, especially over me." Kai replied

"What do you mean? Explain Kai!" Maria said distressed

"If she finds you here, your dead, no questions asked." Kai replied, everyone's faces were in shock.

"Y…you can't be serious," Maria gasped, stuttering slightly, Kai simply nodded.

"Unfortunately I am. In fact fuck that we're going to my place." Kai concluded, and walked off into the practise room, grabbed his duffel bag and walked back to where the others were.

"C'mon guys lets get pack, weeks worth if stuff should do it," Maria instructed, taking charge.

"I thought you couldn't speak Japanese," Max said baffled, Maria laughed and ruffled his hair,

"I talk whatever language I feel like talking Maxie, last one packed gets a black eye!" Maria grinned sprinting off to get what little stuff she had with her.

74730957024875 Later 928359285

"OW! My eye hurts!" Tyson (who else? Lol) complained when they stopped outside an apartment block on the outskirts of Bakuten.

"Well you shouldn't be so slow!" Maria mock-scolded; Kai rolled his eyes and took five blindfolds out of his bag.

"Put these on, it's to protect yourselves. There are some people who would and could kill you for the information I'm not allowing you to see." Kai said monotonously handing out four blindfolds.

"I'm still the same as I was then, don't degrade me." Maria said coldly, Kai withdrew his hand, muttering something along the lines of "Your funeral" and opened the door. After climbing several flights of stairs they reached Kai's apartment.

"Wait here." Kai commanded as he opened the door and immediately jumped then ducked.

"One of Tala's I presume?" Maria raised an eyebrow,

"Who else? Nearly killed us last time, a mix of numbers 213373 and 213373568," Kai explained doing numerous back flips and somersaults over various weirdly shaped obstacles. Once the blindfolds had been undone, a wave of shock poured over the bladebreakers.

"Wow." Was all Tyson had to say before heading off to find the kitchen, Max jumped onto the sofa and picked up one of Kai's many game console controls and began marvelling at them. Rei on the other hand, along with Kenny wished to find out where they would be sleeping.

"That wouldn't be wise." Maria hissed in Kai's ear, as if reading his thoughts, he nodded,

"You can all place yourselves anywhere but the bathrooms or kitchen." Kai said before walking through a door clearly labelled 'Hell this way, enter at own risk'

"Catch you guys later," Maria waved disappearing through a door labelled 'you walk in here on pain of death' the other door however remained untouched.

"Wonder what's in there." Max commented staring at the door, which read. 'Life sux and so do u, fuck off.'

"Lovely." Kenny said sarcastically, reading the comment. Just then Kai and Maria came out of their room, each holding a guitar. Kai's was black with a deep crimson flaming wing painted on, whilst Maria's was a deep crimson with silver streaks.

"Ready?" Kai asked placing a CD into his stereo, and his finger hovered over the play button, when Maria nodded her head, he pushed it.

_(Maria) How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_(Kai) (Wake me up) _

_(M)Wake me up inside_

_(K)(I can't wake up)_

_(M)Wake me up inside_

_(K) (Save me)_

_(M) Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(K) (Wake me up)_

_(M)Bid my blood to run_

_(K)(I can't wake up)_

_(M)Before i come undone_

_(K)(Save me)_

_(K)Save me from the nothing I've become_

_(Kai) Now that i know what i'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_(Kai) (Wake me up) _

_(M)Wake me up inside_

_(K)(I can't wake up)_

_(M)Wake me up inside_

_(K) (Save me)_

_(M) Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(K) (Wake me up)_

_(M)Bid my blood to run_

_(K)(I can't wake up)_

_(M)Before i come undone_

_(K)(Save me)_

_(K)Save me from the nothing I've become_

_(M) (Bring me to life)_

_(K)(I've been livin' a lie there's nothing inside)_

_(M)(Bring me to life)_

_(Maria) Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

_(Kai) All this time i can't believe i couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_(Maria) I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_(Kai) Without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_(Both) Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

_(Kai) (Wake me up) _

_(M)Wake me up inside_

_(K)(I can't wake up)_

_(M)Wake me up inside_

_(K) (Save me)_

_(M) Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(K) (Wake me up)_

_(M)Bid my blood to run_

_(K)(I can't wake up)_

_(M)Before i come undone_

_(K)(Save me)_

_(K)Save me from the nothing I've become_

_(M) (Bring me to life)_

_(K)(I've been livin' a lie there's nothing inside)_

_(M)(Bring me to life)_

Endnendendendendendendendendendend

Me- hope you enjoyed!

YKE- R&R pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!

MTA- well Tyson gets eaten by my monster of custard of you don't!

Tyson- you're mean!

Zi- that's what we do fat boy!

Me- by the way, Hillary went home before they left for Kai's place, k?


	7. 7

**Chapter 7: Kikiholos Chapter**

Me- Hey hey! BIG thankies go to:

Konfizkate91- yeah but if they were left as files on my PC I would of forgotten about them! Sorry it was an on impulse sorta thing **sweatdrops** I've really got to start reading through my chapters before they go up for posting! Oh well! Shit happens eh?

Emi-Chan- go away! I wanna do this chapter!

Me- (raises eyebrow) you want to do a profiles chapter?

Emi-Chan (nods head) YUP!

Me- fine.

Bob- we own everything in this chapter apart from the idea of beyblade etc kk?

985394yvqlbwo49uv;pwPW9#"£$(03

Three lone figures stood in a dark room each holding a beyblade, one violet, one deep blue, one grey.

"Launch!" a robotic voice resounded through the arena, the three blades were launched in syncopation. In one dish the 16-year-old clad in deep violet called forth his bitbeast,

"Amethyst arise!" A deep purple fox came into view, baring its white teeth menacingly. Meanwhile the eldest, who was dressed in grey, was tearing his dish apart with frustration. The calmest by far was Vin-yam, the middle child, all clothed in deep sapphire blue.

"Yinta!" He called; a beautiful midnight blue fox arose out of his beyblade.

"Midnight!" The eldest roared, calling upon his grey fox that growled mimicking her master's emotions.

"Vortex of mystery!" All three shouted in unison, their blades finding the exact same spot in the three different dishes. A large explosion occurred, a whirling hurricane of water followed, finishing off with a black vortex to swallow any leftovers. Once the smoke had cleared a figure strode towards the eldest,

"Well done Xiao, you get tomorrow off," She walked over to Vin-Yam, "your attack levels are critical, add 20 minutes to your attack training regime, as for you Java," The women addressed the youngest, who silently gulped, "I understand you're the youngest but that doesn't mean when you fail my orders I tone down punishment. I commanded you to mentally bond with your bitbeast and take control of the water whirlwind I saw no such thing. You will receive no benefits for the next week." Java nodded. The women turned to face Xiao, "DISMISSED!" She yelled, the four of them turned to leave when a crash to the left attracted all of there attention. A blast of black energy sent the majority of the wall flying and the pieces were flung behind.

"No more interruptions." The cold voice said, as she spoke the temperature seemed to drop several degrees. "Nice to see you again K. Stealing more of my things I see, boys, return to me!" The powerful voice echoed around the cavern, the three 16-year-olds stood there confused.

"What? Who are you? How do you know my name?" Dr. K asked, the women in black.

"You don't remember me? Pathetic!" She exclaimed, some of the west wall exploded,

"Wow, keep your hair on! We'll come!" Java shouted, bad idea.

"You don't have any ideas about the power I weald, do you?" The black figure bellowed a black aura now surrounded her. "I am Zi, one of the Yin-Yang twins. I have come to claim what is mine!" Zi explained,

"Hang on. If you're really one of the Yin-Yang twins aren't you meant to be dead?" Java asked,

"What have you poisoned them with K.? My boys never questioned me before!" Zi growled, K. gulped

"Er, well, um they kinda, um like lost their memories so like so…" K. Started sweating and stammering inZi's presence.

"We lost our memories? When were you planning to tell us?" Xiao yelled advancing on Dr. K, "You may have been able to have King and Queen, but no-one owns the Kikiholo triplets unless we say so!" he continued. Zi smirked; she took out a black staff that held four stones in the top cavity, an amethyst, a sapphire, a grey onyx stone and a piece of black sapphire.

"We have a job to do boys," she said, and with that the room was enclosed in her black bubble (minus Dr. K). "Vanish." Zi muttered, the bubble vanished and travelling through a parallel dimension, to Japan.

'I will get what I want Kai, and nothing you can do will stop me.'

048v094 8n298 –W482Q 934 r

Me- well it was short!

Emi-Chan- sorry! It's only a profiles chapter!

Zi- I'm not that evil!

Me- you are, shut up.

Zi- GRRRRRRr R&R please, someone persuade her to stop portraying me as a heartless bitch!

Me- well you'll have to be nice to me then! XD

YKE- R&R or Tyson gets it!


	8. 8

**Chapter 8: Welcome back old friend.**

Me- hello again! ravenfromhell17007 and konfizkate91 big thankies to you!

Zi- _yawns _

Me- hey! Quit yawning!

Zi- whatever, get on with it.

Bob- I owneth not mucheth, especially noteth ye olde beybladeius (I own not much, especially not the old beyblade)

Startstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstartstart

"What was that all about?" Rei asked bewildered, just recovering from the intensity of the music.

"Just a lil thing," Maria shrugged disappearing back into her room. Kai however stood leant against the wall lightly strumming the guitar and humming softly to himself. Max and Tyson on the other hand were playing on the X-box while Kenny was typing on Dizzy (when isn't he?) when a loud BANG came from the window. Kai looked up from his guitar and rolled his eyes,

"-Come to the window-" Kai shouted in Russian at Maria, who rushed out of her room, obviously having just got out of the shower as she was wearing her hair up in a towel and her dressing gown.

" What? I n case you haven't noticed it's a bad time you asshole," She shouted walking over to the window in a mood. She looked down and cursed rather colourfully.

"What's up?" Rei asked looking over,

"It's… holy fuck! Kai get your ass over here!" Maria ordered, Kai sighed,

"What do you expect me to do about it?" He asked, in a very bored tone of voice. Maria growled and stormed back into her room, slamming the door shut. Kai muttered something that sounded like, "stupid PMSing ruddy women," then a shout- well croak came from the window.

"Kai!" The voice croaked,

"Hang on!" He yelled clearly agitated, he walked into his room thumped what sounded like a very unfortunate punch bag, put down his guitar, pulled on some gloves and strode back into the lounge area. He opened the window looked down and shook his head, leaning over the side he yanked up a very bloody, pale Tala.

"HOLY FUCK!" Kai shouted running into the bathroom to fetch bandages etc, Maria poked her head of her room in curiosity, she too cursed, colourfully, but under her breath. Amidst all the chaos and confusion stood Max, Rei, Kenny and Tyson, standing bewildered and slightly freaked out.

"Rei, can you go into the kitchen and grab a tea-towel (like a smallish hand-towel thing), rinse it under cold water, ring it out then bring it to me, thanks," Maria smiled disappearing once more. As baffling as the orders were Rei did as he was told, leaving the three others to stand around like headless chickens.

Kai came running out of the bathroom carrying a first aid kit and some ice; he knelt down beside Tala and started to pick apart what was left of Tala's clothing. It was a slow process, and the t-shirt of scars Tala wore was horrifying, but Kai wasn't repelled or the least bit amazed by the awfulness of Tala's wounds. Rei came out of the kitchen carrying the tea towel and looking around for Maria, she came out of her room wearing loose black combats, black trainers and a deep crimson t-shirt. She smiled and took the tea towel off Rei and sat down next to Kai, she looked at the tea towel she was holding and laughed before gently dabbing blood off of Tala's chest.

"What's so funny?" Tyson asked, Maria stood up and grinned at Rei,

"The Russian on that one reads 'sister come home' anyway I've got to go and get something see ya later," Maria walked out of the door singing softly to herself.

Rei's P.O.V:

Sister come home? What the hell? She's a neko yeah but I don't have a sister! At least an alive one. I wonder what happened to Tala, he's in pretty bad shape, well appalling shape to be honest with you. I've never seen any kind of abuse like that before, not since I looked in the mirror all those years ago, but that's in the past now, and he's dead. Thank god. Anyway back to the sister problem, Maria can't be 'her' because she died. Well I suppose it could have been a con, hmmmmm, oh well, I'll ask her later.

End Rei's P.O.V

Kai picked Tala up and placed him in his room, walking back out a couple of minutes later with a face like thunder, he washed his hands and slouched onto the sofa, Rei sat down next to him, Tyson and Max continued their game and Kenny, well he did what he does best, typing on Dizzy. An unpleasant silence followed, through which Rei kept fidgeting, he just couldn't get comfy.

"I'm going out for a walk," Rei said standing up and breaking the silence, Kai also stood up and looked Rei in the eye,

"No you're not, there's a gym through that door" Kai said sharply, like a fragment of shattered glass, Rei nodded and walked through the indicated door, only to find a room full of the most hi-tech gym equipment AND three specially designed beydishes, Rei decided that Drigger needed a workout. "3…2…1…Let it rip!" Rei shouted releasing Drigger hard and fast into the agility dish, he circled it a few times before practising some attacks and defence manoeuvres a few times before calling Drigger back. When he walked back into the lounge area, Tyson and Max greeted him with a wave, Rei grinned a fanged smile and sat down with them.

"-HOLY FUCK-" Tala's voice was heard shouting through the wall, Kai shot up off the sofa and into his room,

"I've never known Kai to be so, what's the word? Caring?" Tyson remarked Max shrugged and continued to kill Tyson's character, they were playing on Kai's X-Box (no own!) and Max was winning.

"Son of a bitch," Kai muttered as he walked through into the lounge area into the kitchen, where he poured himself some coffee. He turned round to face the door; just then Maria came bustling in, a three-year-old girl holding onto her hand, the three year old in question had sparkling hazel eyes and red hair with light blue streaks, Kai hung his head.

"Excuse me, but who is that?" Kai asked, Maria glared at him, picked up the girl and asked,

"How's Tala?" She asked stroking the girl's hair fondly. Kai pointed to his room then his coffee, "Ah, it's like that." She said walking out of the kitchen and into the lounge.

"Mummy, where's my daddy?" The little girl asked Kai walked out of the kitchen.

"Mummy?"

Baibaibaibaibaibaibaibaibaibaibaibaibaibaibaibaibaibai

Me- thar she blows! XD

YKE- (sweat drops) shut up

MTA- R&R please!


End file.
